K
by Miss M.K Greer
Summary: 14 years of being a dad hadn't lead up to much for Jay until suddenly he felt needed again, needed to be a light in his daughter's life. Will the two succeed at their relationship or fail miserably.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't even get why you would think that's funny Will…" Jay exasperated as he unlocked the door to their apartment, Will shoved him inside still laughing; "Because, telling your girlfriend about you wetting yourself at soccer is bloody hilari-…hi?" He stopped looking at the young girl sitting on the couch, making both men stop suddenly and begin breathing heavily. "Charlotte, what are you doing here? Does your mom know you're here?" Jay pushed past Will sitting on the couch across from the dark haired teen.

"Yeah of course she knows, what were you hoping she didn't so you could just send me back again?" Charlotte snapped grabbing her bag and trying to leave. "HEY!" Jay shouted down the hall "You don't speak that way to me, and you don't just storm out." Slamming the door closed, Jay grabbed her arm and plopped her on the couch as Will went to his bedroom, turning on some music to drown out what he assumed would soon turn to yelling.

"Why are you here?" Jay crossed his arms and furrowed his brow, "I was going to come up in a few weeks, you knew that. So don't come into my apartment, speak to your uncle like that and leave with an attitude the size of Lake Michigan. Sweetheart, it doesn't work like that with me." Charlotte relaxed into her seat before shaking her head "I don't know, I thought it might be fun?" She bit her lip, "But you can call mom and tell her I'll come home, clearly you and Erin are more serious than you led me to believe." She shrugs getting her phone out of her bag and handing it to him. "This isn't about Erin and you know that." He says before holding the phone to his ear. "Hey, Hils…yeah she's here. Alright, we'll be out the front." Jay hands the phone back, as they both stand and head towards the door "If you'd have told me you were coming, we could have hung out. I would have taken you for dinner but you know how I feel about you missing school…" He says trying to stop the awkwardness from seeping in as they reach the front door and head into the chilly breeze of the night.

After minutes of tension and each trying to start and then stop at making conversation, a car pulls up, making Charlotte jump off the wall she was leaning against and brush past Jay before climbing into the car and putting her headphones on as the window rolled down. "Sorry for the call," He started as he bent down to look into her window, "But what the hell? Since when does she rock up to my apartment with an attitude?" They both looked over at the girl who appeared to be falling asleep "Beats me, she's been in a mood for a week and woke up this morning telling me she was going to yours, and here we are Jay." Hilary shrugged "I'm doing my goddamn best and all I ever seem to hear about is how I'm not doing enough or that I should be paying more attention. But I've been paying attention for 14 years now, mostly alone. When does it get to be your turn?" The words hit Jay like a stack of bricks, "I'll call you, set up more visits, work around my schedule." He said trying to make amends, making Hilary almost scoff with laughter "So that's the 14th year in a row you've said that. See you in a few weeks Jay." She replied trying not to cause a fight as the window rolled up and she drove down the road.

Jay went back into his now seemingly empty apartment as Will was exiting his bedroom making a beeline for the fridge. "Is it a beer or chocolate kind of conversation?" He asked holding up both "Bring both, I have a lot to say." Jay laid down shaking his head. "When did I become an absent father?" He asks looking up as Will hands him a beer, "Honest answer or brother answer?" Will replied knowing that both would likely upset him. "They should really be the same thing" Jay smirked as Will ran his fingers over the rim of his beer "Since you left for Afghanistan. We both know once you came back and split off the engagement you wanted to forget your past but you can't just forget a kid, particularly when they remember you." Jay looked down at the carpet and nodded. "I hated fighting with Hilary, and I hated Charlotte seeing it so I did leave and make new paths so that I could provide for her. And yes maybe along the way I got distracted into getting a mortgage and making Intelligence and then Erin when she came along and the lines all kind of blurred. But I swear at the root of it, it was for her. But I guess that's easy to forget when i'm lucky to call her once a week, and visit her once a month." Jay stood up suddenly placing the beer on the table. "Night. I'll talk to you in the morning." He replied solemnly heading into his bedroom and picking up his phone to look at the logs.

 ** _Last Message Sent: 2 Months Ago_**

He began typing: _I'm sorry for not handling you being at my place like I should have, you just surprised me. I would love to get breakfast with you at some point in the near future to discuss our future as a family. Have a great day at school, I love you Baby C._

Minutes later, a beep indicated that the text had been read and replied to

 _Charlotte H: K._ Jay felt a part of himself die a little as he reread it over and over, knowing that it was his fault that his daughter didn't respond to him lovingly, he'd pushed her away time and time again in what he thought to be for her own good, in actuality it was just for him so that he didn't need to feel guilty about what he was doing.

Picking up the phone and scrolling through the contacts, he reached the number he had been looking for "Hey Voight, it's Halstead. I'm going to need a few days, my family has some stuff going on."


	2. Chapter 2

After a mostly sleepless night, Jay climbed into the car and drove an hour west of Chicago. Reaching the cobble stoned steps, he gathered his nerves and knocked on the hard wood door. It was swung open to reveal his daughter in tight jeans and a crop top making him raise his eyebrows. She glanced up from her phone and looked at him for a few minutes before walking away leaving the door open. "Mom, Jay's here." She yelled down the hall as he entered the townhouse seeing his ex-fiancee come from the kitchen towards him "This is a surprise." She said simply, "Especially after last night made it pretty clear that you were busy with that new life of yours." She took a seat on a fabric couch and gestured for him to do the same. "I wasn't prepared to deal with that last night, but I thought I could take her out for breakfast and then drop her at school?" Hilary nodded before looking up the stairs at the closed door "I'll go get her then." She replied and made her to the room before returning minutes later with a sullen teenager dragging her feet down the stairs grabbing her bag off the banister and slamming the front door as Jay took that as his cue to go. "Good luck with that," Hilary smirked as she waved bye.

Jay drove silently to the nearest diner, every few minutes flicking his eyesight to look at his daughter. "So, um how's school? You enjoying your classes?" He asked trying to undo the awkwardness he had seemed to create. "It's 8th grade, not exactly rocket science," Charlotte mumbled changing the radio station. They drove in familiar silence until he pulled the car up at the diner and she got out grabbing her bag and slamming the door "Good talk," Jay said before climbing out of the car to follow her inside.

They sat across from each other in a booth, Jay sipping coffee while Charlotte spun around a glass of orange juice. "So, I'm sorry for last night and my absence lately; it's just work has been totally hectic and Uncle Will has moved in so there's not the spare room at my place like there was so you can't exactly come and stay a lot." Charlotte listened absentmindedly checking the time on her phone constantly. "Um, I know that right now, it just sounds like a lot of excuses as to why I don't want to spend time with you but it's not. My job it's not exactly easy or safe and as your dad knowing what people can do in this world, it makes me scared to know I could be the one exposing you to that." Hearing him say those words lifted Charlotte's eyesight to meet his as she nodded in understanding while he continued to speak, "But I'm looking into getting a new place with three bedrooms and I've taken a few days off so I can take you to school and you can come back to my place and we can hang out for a bit. If you're ready to do that?" Jay bit his lip nervously knowing he had screwed up and probably didn't deserve another chance just yet as they both ate their food, minds full of thought. "I'd like that," Charlotte smiled.

Dropping her off at school that morning, Jay left with a more refreshed and clear mind as to how to proceed with his daughter. Shooting Will a quick text that Charlotte would be over for a bit for the next few nights, he smiled. Driving back into the city, he thought back to what life had been for him when his life revolved around Charlotte and Hilary.

 _"_ _Sweetheart, she's fine. They made car seats for the point of babies being seated in them" Hilary smiled as Jay fussed over their newborn. "But what if she's uncomfortable or it's hurting her neck, I don't want her to grow up with a stiff neck because we left her in her carseat too long because we were afraid of waking her up." He worried as he stood over the sleeping baby and pulled his camera out to take yet another picture. "Did you ever think there could be anything so perfect? She's amazing" Jay said in admiration reaching down to kiss her forehead as he undid the straps and lifted her out unable to suppress the urge to hold her against his chest "My perfect little Charlotte," he whispered into her ear._

Making his way into the apartment, he opened the drawer beside his bed and drew out the photo-frame with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry Charlotte." He said before sitting on the bed tracing his fingers over the photo-frame, following the lines of her face.

After pulling himself together enough to go down and meet her as she got off the bus, he smiled as she walked towards him grabbing the bag off her shoulders and kissing her forehead. "How was school? Do you have homework?" Charlotte was surprised by the sudden change in affection, "Ah yeah I do, but Mom said she was going to pick me up in an hour or two so I'll do it when I get home." The plans threw him, he hadn't expected her to want to still drift away from him but he couldn't fight her on it, not yet anyway. "Alright then, let's go and get ice cream then." He said shaking off the change as they walked down the street in quiet conversation which mostly involved him asking questions and a nod or grunt in response.

During their afternoon excursion, Jay noticed her phone buzz constantly before being interrupted each time by her hitting the off button before he could see the caller I.D. "Can I ask who it is or is that a well-kept secret?" He asked cheekily hoping to lighten the question, "Oh, just someone from school," Was the response that came making him feel like there was more going on.

5:30 came all to quickly, Jay was just started to feel like a dad again and his daughter was finally telling him things without being prompted when he got a text that her mother was waiting downstairs. Grabbing her stuff, she headed to the door before turning back to give Jay a big unexpected hug, "Bye" she smiled as she walked out the door and brushed past Erin not noticing her as she headed to the front but Erin noticed and Erin knew. Not bothering to knock, she entered the apartment to see Jay standing there with an enormous smile on his face. "So Charlotte's back in the picture and you weren't going to tell me?"


	3. Chapter 3

After weeks of becoming reacquainted with each other, Jay and his daughter finally grew into a pattern of seeing each other, spending time together and reforming their relationship, but she was yet to spend more than 5 minutes with Erin which without either of them meaning to was making Jay seem like he had a double life.

It all changed when he got a phone call from Will, Hilary had been brought to the hospital and Charlotte was with her. Despite it being the middle of the day, Jay rushed to Chicago Med with Erin right behind him. "Hi, baby." He said pulling his little girl into a tight hug brushing the back of her head gently. He released her from his tight grip and wiped her tears away, "It's okay," Sitting her down in a seat, Jay turned to face Will who gestured for them to go somewhere private. Entering the break room, Jay could tell something was wrong. Will shook his head, "It looks like an attempted suicide, Jay she's been dead 10 minutes, I've just got on the monitor for Charlotte to say goodbye." He paled at the words; opening and closing his mouth several times as Will grasped his shoulder. Jay nodded before ripping the door open and going back into the waiting room. He sat down beside her and across from Erin as he spoke softly and quietly grabbing his daughter's shaking hands as she broke down in tears.

Erin watched on from the sideline wincing as Jay spoke. She felt awkward but couldn't just feel them alone. Will gave her a tight smile before sitting on the other side of Charlotte rubbing her back. Charlotte suddenly stood up, "I don't want to see her, if she didn't want to live with me she could've just said." She sobbed before storming out of the hospital.

Will went out to find her while Jay stood there with Erin next to him dumbfounded. Neither knew what to say to the other so they sat in silence contemplating their thoughts. "Should I go and get some stuff for Charlotte, so she doesn't have to go back to the house right now?" Erin suggested trying to help but also get away from this situation; Jay nodded absentmindedly to her suggestion before suddenly walking out the doors.

"Hey," Will spoke quietly to the teen, as they sat on a bench together he wrapped his arm around her shoulders warming her up. She barely looked up at him, as he started speaking. "She was sick and suffering and though we may not have known it or agreed with what she did, it's over now. You can't hold onto this thought that she didn't want or she didn't love because she did. And I do, and your dad does. You're not alone and she made sure you wouldn't be alone." Charlotte nodded but then shook her head "I still don't want to see, not that like that." Will nodded and stood up, as Jay came outside. "Okay." He said before reaching down and kissing her forehead. Jay sat down beside her and reached out for her hand, "Erin went to get some stuff for you and you'll move into our place." They sat in silence after that until Charlotte stood up and said "Well we should go home then." Jay smiled weakly and nodded as he led her towards his car.

Since reconnecting with Charlotte, he was so grateful that he'd decided to move into a 3 bedroom apartment particularly in this case. As they entered the apartment they saw Erin sitting on the couch with some bags, she stood up and walked towards the pair giving Charlotte a squeeze on the shoulder before kissing Jay chastely and walking out signalling that she'd call him.

Charlotte grabbed a bag and spoke quietly, "I think I might just head to bed, I'm pretty tired." Jay nodded before letting her walk down the hall. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and flopped on the couch letting out a deep breath like the wind had been taken out of him. Sitting there in silence he contemplated his thoughts before he sat there and began to cry eventually falling asleep.

He was woken early the next morning to Charlotte in the kitchen making some tea, "Morning," She spoke quietly and he could tell from her bloodshot eyes she'd been up a while crying. He stretched as he stood up and grabbed a juice from the fridge. "I'll ring your school today and see what your grandma is doing about the funeral." He was making a plan to get his mind off his thoughts and fears. Stirring her tea, she grabbed the mug and walked back down the hall to her room closing the door. Appearing strong was harder than Jay thought it would be, he couldn't break down when his daughter was barely holding on and needed him more than he had been used to lately. Seeing her door close he realised that it was just him left to raise her, make all the decisions and disciplining. He'd never really been left in charge, he would always ask Hilary her opinion and let that dictate what would happen but that was no longer.

Walking down the hall, Jay knocked on the door and poking his head through, he saw Charlotte laying there some trashy reality tv playing on the flatscreen across from her bed. Silently he crept in and laid down next to her grabbing her hand as he pulled the blanket over himself kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry," he whispered to her which drew her attention. Looking up at him with sad eyes she nodded, "I'm sorry too." She said her voice thick with tears, "I didn't know she felt so sad all the time, but I knew she was lonely and I tried to make her happy but it didn't work." Jay shook his head wiping the tears off her cheek. "It was never your fault or your decision."

 **SOOOOO….What do you think? Let's get at least one review lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

Late one afternoon, Erin came over baring food and coffee doubting that either Jay or Charlotte had bothered to venture out of the apartment while coming to grips with what was going on. "Hi," Jay smiled reaching up to kiss her and take the coffee gratefully, he was on the couch filling out paperwork to change the school where Charlotte was currently attending to one closer to home and the precinct. Erin leaned over him massaging his tense shoulders, "How's it going with her?" She asked not wanting to create more stress, "I told her she could only have until the end of this week off school, so she's gone back to locking herself in her room. I'm not wrong am I? It's been almost 2 months, that's a long time to be stuck in an apartment doing nothing." Jay looked up for support and Erin nodded quickly biting her lip, "How about I talk to her, she may have had enough of hearing your opinion." Looking at Jay's widened eyes she smirked and kissed his lips gently "She's a teenage girl who's only human contact for 8 weeks has been a funeral for her mom, her phone and her dad and uncle. Right now she may just want someone different." Jay nodded thoughtfully agreeing with what Erin was saying.

Taking the hot chocolate and donuts she'd bought, Erin headed down the hall, knocking on Charlotte's door. Hearing a muffled "Come in," she ventured inside and her heart broke a little seeing the darkness and a girl sitting sadly on the floor watching Netflix. Erin lowered herself onto the floor and handed her the takeaway cup silently. Charlotte turned a lamp on and muted the tv, "Did you want something?" The teen asked confused about what his dad's girlfriend was doing in her room. "I was thinking, that since you're starting a new school we should go and buy some new clothes and stationery," Erin put a smile on her face in a vain attempt to get her to agree. Charlotte thought on it for a moment before nodding, "On one condition, my dad doesn't come." Erin's eyes widened in surprise expecting that the condition would be that Jay did come but instead she wanted it to be just the two of them, they'd never done something by themselves before but Erin didn't delay in answering, "Well duh." They both giggled slightly while standing up, Erin leaving to let the teen change as she walked back out she smiled and gave Jay two thumbs up, "We're going shopping, just the two of us for school supplies." Jay handed her his wallet but Erin shook her head not taking the money. The two looked up from where they were sharing a moment to see his daughter dressed in a red sweater and white jeans and adidas sneakers, Jay grinned "Have fun, buy me something" He winked as Erin gathered her bag and they left the apartment. Jay sighed and looked around the now empty apartment. It was the first time they'd been apart since that night at the hospital and he felt like the pressure to constantly protect had been taken away for at least enough time for him to have a break.

They returned later that night with pizzas in tow, and Charlotte looked much happier and carefree than he'd seen her in a long time. She kissed his cheek and carried the shopping bags to her room, "Looks like you're good for both of us." Jay remarked turning to look at his girlfriend, who blushed in response, "She's a good kid" Erin said unsure of how to respond not wanting to overstep or be seen to not care. They stood there awkwardly before Erin spoke, "I should get going, good luck with her first day." They kissed chastely on the lips and Erin hurried out of the apartment brushing past Will as he entered after his shift, and he sensed something was off pulling a face at his brother as the door closed. "Colder than the Arctic Circle. What was that?" Will tried not to laugh as they sank onto the couch opposite each other. Jay shrugged preparing the paperwork to take to the school with Charlotte tomorrow, "Maybe me having a kid who lives here permanently isn't what she signed up for." Jay patted his brother's back before heading to his room.

The next morning felt rushed as went through the motions of getting Charlotte breakfast and making her lunch and getting ready for work and despite getting up over an hour earlier than he normally would he still felt as though he were running five minute late and in a constant game of catch-up. His daughter sauntered out dressed and ready without a care in the world as she poured herself some coffee, "I made you a nutritious breakfast to optimise your learning and brain energy." Her eye's widened and she nodded slowly reaching for a banana instead of the eggs, "I don't really eat in the morning, but thanks for the thought." Jay had to hold in the urge he had to scream and yell and force the food down her throat, just nodding "Sure." He grabbed his keys and jacket, "You put the paperwork in your bag to hand in right?" Charlotte nodded not looking up from her phone as they left the apartment and entered the car. Jay was trying to run through his schedule aloud to her but she didn't appear to be listening and/or care. Reaching the school Jay pulled up at the car pool, "I will see you at the precinct by 3:45 at the latest, and text me when you leave here." Charlotte finally looked up from her texting long enough to respond "K." She replied as she got out of the car obviously still upset that Jay was sending her to school as she slammed the car door.

Making his way into the precinct, he secretly wished his shift had already been done as he wandered tiredly up the stairs nodding at everyone as he sat at his desk looking up to Erin with a big thumps up. "I did it."


	5. Chapter 5

Months had passed, and even though the grief had subsided Jay could tell she was still struggling with life without her mom. Erin had been sleeping over regularly and Jay felt more in a routine than ever, he was always ready on time and made sure lunches were prepared the night before. But through all of this while he was thriving as a dad, he felt her slipping away; becoming moody and not in a grieving way, she was changing into a sullen teenager with an attitude that he did not appreciate and made that known.

He came home after a long shift hoping for a night on the couch and some quality family time, what he received was a messy house covered in cups and plates and music blaring. Before flying off the handle, he took a long deep breath stepping into the living room. People began pouring out of his daughter's bedroom making Jay suddenly when his daughter finally popped out after the other 15 had left. "I don't remember us having a conversation about you having friends over, particularly when i wasn't home and having boys in your bedroom? Is that a thing WE do?" He tried to keep his anger in check but it was becoming increasingly harder the more he thought about the situation. Charlotte shrugged, "It was cool with Mom…" She was guilting him and she knew it, giving him a sly smirk before turning back to her room. Jay felt blindsided and as though she'd slapped him with the 'you were never there for me' speech. Heading to his own bedroom, he slammed the door to ensure that she knew he was still mad. He sat down on his bed pulling the phone out, the familiar voice answered, "Oh, I thought you'd had enough of me after our shift," Erin's husky resonated and she listened to Jay's breathing on the other end of the line, "What happened?" Jay sighed and wondered whether he should plague her with all of this, she wasn't Charlotte's mom and he didn't expect her to be but he was lonely and felt isolated, "She had friends over and there were boys and they were in her room and she's 14! The boys aren't meant to be here and I'm not meant to have to talk to her about this for years." He spewed out and breathed finally, "Sorry, you don't have to deal with all this, I just needed to get that out." He heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it. Seeing her stand there made him want to cry. "I'm here." She whispered pulling him into a hug, kissing his cheek. "It's a Friday night, so ground her for the weekend and I'll help you talk to her." She held onto his hands tight, "I think this means she's okay. She's rebelling against you." Jay nodded before walking down the hall with purpose.

Without bothering to knock, he entered the room, "Phone, laptop and tv, gone until Monday." He held out his hand, and with a glare she reluctantly handed them over. "Until further notice, you are not to have people over and if necessary I will have cameras installed to monitor you. Yes, you may have been allowed to do that while you lived with your mom but I have different rules that you abide by? Understood?" His voice was thick with authority and Charlotte nodded quickly not wanting to face further punishment. "Good, now go to be. You've had a long week and there's a lot of cleaning up to do out there." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead taking the electronics as he left turning off the light. Erin was sitting on the couch watching some tv when Jay flopped down beside her wrapping his arms around her, "I've never been tough dad before." Erin laughed huskily, "I'm sure she appreciated the thought." Jay nodded before biting his lip nervously, "You know, I don't want you to ever feel like you have to be her mom or that you have some obligation to either of us so feel free to say no," Erin held her breath waiting expectantly "Would you like to move in?" Erin blinked in surprise but nodded taking the question in, "I would love to, but I think you have someone else to ask before me? I can't just come in and suddenly always be here, if she doesn't feel ready then I can't move in," Jay was taken aback by her words. "Right of course, no you're right I shouldn't have sprung it on you. You're not ready for this whole family thing yet and I shouldn't be trying to force it on you." Jay stood up suddenly, "I think we should take a break, re-evaluate this whole thing." Erin looked up biting her lip, "But, that wasn't what I was trying to say, Jay wait." He was already down the hall and in his room. Standing up, she left quickly trying to hold it together.

Days had passed, and Erin and Jay had barely muttered more than a few sentences to each other in passing. Jay was working with Atwater and Erin was floating in between partners. Her heart was broken and seeing him only made it worse. Jay was pushing himself out of work and into his daughter's life; cooking dinner, helping her with homework which was making Charlotte much happier to have her dad home when she got home from school.

Charlotte answered the door, and saw to her surprise Erin standing there, 'Hi," she waved nervously, "Jay home?" She nodded and moved aside letting Erin in before heading straight to her room. Erin wandered into the kitchen wringing her hands, "Can we talk?" Jay looked up from the stove and nodded firmly, "I'm sorry if I made you feel like I wasn't into the idea of moving in with you and Charlotte, but you can't just push me away and act like this never happened. Because it did Jay, it was real and I'm not going to pretend that we never had something, I am so deeply in love with you and if you don't see and accept that then no this isn't going to work but saying we should just take a break is selfish!" Erin yelled at him making Jay look up in surprise, "I'm sorry," Jay started but Erin shook her head storming out and slamming the door. Charlotte stood there watching it, "I've seen car wrecks prettier than that." Jay rolled his eyes at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Voight saw the awkwardness before anyone else. How neither bothered to look up when the other moved or how they were both staring at each other when the other wasn't looking. "I'll go with Atwater today and you can go with Ruzek?" Erin looked up when Jay spoke to her and nodded slowly, "Sure, if you want." Erin sighed and continued with her paperwork, Jay nodded and turned on his heel heading out of the office, "You okay?" Voight asked, watching her bite back tears as she looked up at him. "I'm good."

Weeks had gone pass since that night at his apartment and his entire life felt together aside from Erin and he was learning to move past that. It was almost 4pm and he was waiting anxiously for Charlotte to arrive, he had taken to organising a bus route that would be able to get her to the precinct safely. Hearing the door buzz, he looked up and smiled seeing her walk up the stairs, "Hi baby," he said beckoning her over and kissing her forehead, "How was school? Do you have homework? I bought you some watermelon for a snack?" Jay rattled off questions making his daughter roll her eyes, "School good, homework lots but manageable and I've already had my quota of 3 pieces of fruit a day so I'm angling more for chocolate." She replied placing her bag on the floor and waving over at Erin who was secretly watching the two, "Well I will get you some chocolate from the grocery store on the way home, IF you start your homework now." Charlotte huffed and sighed dramatically, "FINE," she replied faking annoyance and grabbing her laptop and earphones. By the time the day was over, she was exhausted and Jay could tell, feeling bad for keeping her back so late. Yawning he helped her pack up her stuff and carried her bag waving bye to the remaining team, "Bye Erin," Charlotte said pointedly shoving her dad in the ribs, "Yeah, ah have a good night." He said looking down at his feet, "You too, night Charlotte," Erin replied rubbing Charlotte's hand kindly.

It was midday when Erin saw her phone buzzing with CHARLOTTE, popping up as the caller ID, seeing that Jay hadn't bothered to look up; Erin stood up and headed to the break room before answering. "Aren't you at school?" Erin asked quietly, as she listened to Charlotte's uneasy breathing, "Erin, I um need some help, my mom…" she broke off starting to cry. "I'm stuck in the bathrooms and I'm so embarrassed…can you bring me some stuff, you know?" After taking a second to catch on Erin understood immediately, "Of course I can sweet girl, do you want to go home? Should I bring your dad with me, he can sign you out while I come and find you?" Knowing she wasn't in the right mind to make decisions, "I will be there in fifteen minutes, okay? So just stay there, and I will come and get you and bring you some fresh jeans." Charlotte sighed in relief calming down her tears making Erin feel better. "Thank you so much Erin." Hanging up she rushed out to the bull pen tapping Jay on the shoulder, "Do not make this a big deal but I need you to come with me and sign Charlotte out of school, she doesn't want you making this into something." Jay furrowed his brow looking confused but grabbed his jacket and keys anyway following her out of the building.

After a quick stop off at the mall for Erin to get some supplies, Jay didn't feel any less confused and it didn't help as he watched Erin rush down the halls towards the bathrooms. Heading into the office, he began signing the early release forms and sat in a chair once he was done tapping his feet on the tiles. Seeing Charlotte come down the hall resting against Erin listening to watch she was saying and smiling slightly. Looking up and nodding at her dad who was now standing and leading them out of the school.

The car ride home was silent, and Charlotte was first out of the car grabbing Jay's keys from him and heading into the apartment first while the other two sat in awkward silence. "She started her period and wasn't exactly prepared." Erin said breaking the tension, "And I get that it wasn't my place to do what I did for her, but I've been that little girl without a mom and I understood." Jay nodded staring out the window, "As much as I didn't like her, she was a really amazing mom and I knew that with her, I didn't have to worry about stuff like that. And to be honest, I hadn't even thought about it until today that it was her and I for everything." Erin grabbed his hand, "You're doing a really good job so don't think you're not. I've got an Uber coming so I'll see you tomorrow." Erin opened the door and began climbing out but stopped. "Do you want to go on a date on Friday night?" Looking back at her and smiling Jay nodded and replied, "I'd love that, I'll pick you up at seven." Erin finished climbing out and walked to the waiting car with an unbreakable smile covering her face.

Jay too was grinning, as he entered his apartment but lost it slightly as he saw his daughter pale and tired laying on the couch mindlessly watching Game of Thrones and he flinched seeing a gruesome murder, "Really?" He said making her look up and grin, "Honestly, murder is so tame these days." Charlotte remarked turning her attention back to the screen and Jay flopped down beside her throwing a thick blanket over her and snuggling her tight against her. He turned the screen off and dimmed the lights, "I use to snuggle you tight against me like this during the winter every Sunday afternoon and nap in front of the fire at our old house with you." Charlotte cuddled herself into him, "I'm sorry you were scared and alone, I'm barely a dad let alone a mom too." She smiled slightly, as he soothed the two to a sleep, "It's okay dad, you're doing a better job than I expected."


	7. Chapter 7

She was waiting in the kitchen drinking a mug of hot chocolate when Jay led Dr Manning out of the apartment. "Really?" Charlotte asked watching as he jumped in surprise before sighing. "I know, I was slightly inebriated when I made that decision last night." Charlotte shook her head before leaving the room mumbling "I have to get ready for school. And you need to wash the booze off." Jay rolled his eyes before heading towards his room, slamming the door for good measure.

He received a text, a little while before Charlotte was due at the station. _I can't come and look Erin in the eyes after last night. I'm going home to study instead._ Jay shook his head and slammed the phone down, pissed at himself for being so reckless and knowing that he'd broken the trust of all the people around him. When he got home, he saw his daughter and brother standing the kitchen music playing as they spoke quietly. Noticing her father walk in, she shook her head pointedly not wanting this night with her uncle to be ruined. Will noticed Jay hadn't entered the room and smiled, "Hey, Charlotte sent me a text saying she was home alone, so I thought I'd come keep her company." Jay nodded appreciatively heading to the fridge to grab a beer before kissing his daughter's forehead. "Of course." He replied to his brother before grabbing the newspaper to go and read on the couch.

"What's up with him?" Will asked to which was responded with a shrug "Probably something to do with Erin." He nodded and went back to chopping the vegetables noticing how his brother kept glancing over and how he and Charlotte kept glaring at each other. "Do we need to talk about something?" Will probed.

Both Jay and Charlotte's heart jumped in their chests, and looked down at their laps shaking their heads. "I'm good, you Charlotte?" She grabbed her phone pretending to be busy, "I am also perfectly fine with nothing to talk about." She nodded and smiled tightly at Will. "Wonderful, well when you both decide to spell out whatever is going on in here," he gestured with his arms around the room, "How about you let me know?"

Will stalked out the room down the hall to the bathroom, "Why are you being like this?" Jay whisper shouted to Charlotte pacing into the kitchen where the two now stood glaring at each other. "Why did you have to sleep with Dr Manning? You had Erin and it was pretty bloody obvious Will was in love with her. Why are you ruining your life and in turn mine." Will cleared his throat from the doorway before grabbing his coat and leaving immediately. "Will…wait…" Jay ran out after him catching him just before he left the lobby. "Will, I'm so sorry. Natalie was a drunk decision, that I should never have made. It will never happen again." Will stared at his brother, his eyes full of hurt. "You always have to be the better one, you were the war hero, you were the one who got married and had a baby and now you're okay with taking the women I have genuine interest in. You are screwing your life up, no one will ever be better for than Erin and you destroyed that. You deserted your daughter and with the forgiving heart she has, she let that go. I'm ashamed that you're my brother." He stormed out ripping the glass door open and escaping into the cool air.

Jay leant against the wall, the fight having taken all of the air from his body. He returned to the apartment, half an hour later to see that the food had been packed away into Tupperware boxes and the living room was empty. Charlotte came out of her room in her pyjamas with freshly washed hair and her dirty laundry. "Can we talk?" He asked but was met with silence and then followed by a slam of a door. "Good talk." He said grabbing a beer from the fridge and flopping onto the couch.

The next morning he awoke to noise coming from the kitchen and groaned seeing it was almost 7:30, "Babe you alright?" Jay called out and a grunt then replied. Heaving himself off the couch, he stretched and headed into the kitchen. "Morning," He smiled and poured a cup of coffee as she chose not to respond. "Look C, I messed up. I know I did, but I'm attempting to move our family on from it? I don't want us to fight about all these adult things that shouldn't concern you. You don't need to worry about what's going on with Uncle Will and I and Erin and I." Charlotte stared at him before responding, "But you always do this, you mess up and then just expect everyone to move on from it. You left me, kinda thought I'd just get over it. You slept with the girl your own brother likes and then hurt an amazing woman. It's tiring, pretending you haven't done anything." Grabbing her bag off the counter, she stormed off and left for school.

His day went from bad to worse, when Erin was removed from being his partner. Heading to the hospital, he avoided anywhere Natalie may be and went towards his brother's station. "Hey," he said and Will looked up surprised to see him before going back to his paperwork, "I'm just letting you know, that I'm going to be getting Mom's ring out of the Halstead safe and proposing to Erin." He bit his lip waiting to hear his brother's response, "Alright then, good luck with that." Jay nodded and took the hint heading out of the hospital and back to the station.

"Congrats Erin," Atwater said clapping her on the back as Jay re-entered the bull pen surprised to see her there as she was currently meant to be suspended. 'What's going on?" Jay asked looking at her as Erin replied staring him in the face stoically not breaking their gaze, "I'm moving to the FBI in New York."


	8. Chapter 8

He hung up the phone, once again just reaching the voicemail. He slammed it down onto the bench, awakening the sleeping teenager on the couch. Charlotte jumped up with a start, "I'm sorry baby," Jay said approaching the couch. He placed a hand against her feverish forehead, "Erin?" She mumbled hopefully and Jay gently shook his head. "You're still way too warm." He replied, changing the topic easily. Charlotte shrugged, snuggling into his chest – just as she did when she needed soothing when she was a baby.

It was almost 3am when the emergency doors to Chicago Med whooshed open. "Will!" Jay shouted desperately, Charlotte gripped tight in his arms. Everyone dashed forwards to reach the pair. "What's going on?" Dr Rhodes asked easing her out of her father's arms. Jay was breathless and panicked unable to compose himself.

Connor immediately set to work, as they pushed the gurney into a spare room. April and Connor shouted stats at each other, while Jay stood there numbly, watching on blindly. Will gloved up as soon as he got in trying to get through to his brother. "She wasn't this sick when I left in the morning," He said to the other two, "Jay, when did she go so downhill?" Jay blinked, nodding to the question. Will shook his head, as he embedded the needle into her arm, drawing blood into small tubes for pathology.

The hustle and bustle didn't last long in the room, before it was just Jay and Charlotte left – listening to the constant beep of her monitors. He gripped onto her hand, finally coming to grips with reality. Will dragged a seat over to sit next to him, resting a hand on his knee. "I was so focussed on Erin, I didn't see how sick she was." Jay said, his voice thick with the unshed tears. "I knew she was sick, but I was more concerned with my own problems." Jay laid his head down onto the bed and began to sob. Will placed a hand onto his back and patted it softly. "But you did notice, and you brought her in, in the middle of a snowstorm at 3am. A lot of people would have not bothered." Jay bit his lip and nodded. "And besides, she's going to be okay. It's glandular fever – pretty common in teenage girls. Explains her lack of energy and fatigue." Jay sat up slowly taking one of his hands and brushing her forehead gently. "I gave up on being a proper dad once, and then I was given this second chance and I almost her. She's the greatest, and I almost lost her." Will shook his head, "You don't die from glandular fever. You're lucky she's asleep otherwise she would be milking your guilt for years to come."

The pair were discharged that late afternoon. Jay helped her onto the couch, which he'd set up as a temporary bedroom. "You know, if Erin doesn't want you, then that's her loss. Because you're pretty much the greatest guy I know." Charlotte spoke up from where they lay watching Harry Potter. Jay listened to her heartfelt speech and once again began to well up with tears. "Hey, I think I need less love life, and more family life for a bit anyway." He shrugs, placing a kiss to her head and turning his attention back to the TV. "It wasn't because of me and the kid thing right? Like she still would have left if I wasn't here?" Charlotte nervously asks biting her lip just like Jay does – the two the spitting image of each other. "It had nothing to do with me or you, I promise. She had a situation that she couldn't quite deal with here." Jay kept his answer short and brief of detail. She took the response well and seemed to understand her father's viewpoint.

Charlotte was fast asleep on the couch, with the Kardashian's playing in the background when Will walked in. "God, she must be sick if you're letting her watch that." Will laughed while Jay rolled his eyes, there was a constant fight about whether she was allowed to be exposed to reality tv and social media. "Yes, I felt bad so I let her have the remote with no judgement on what she picked. I also forgot that they play this stupid show 24 hours a day." Jay shook his head in disappointment.

Will headed towards the couch, where she lay comatose under some blankets. "Alright C, time for me to check on you." He said shaking her gently and placing the thermometer into her ear. After the temperature was checked, he lifted up the back of her shirt and put the stethoscope onto her back. "Her temp is still high, but her breathing is better. Did you contact the school that she can't be there for at least a month?" Will was just as anxious and protective as Jay when it came to his niece. Jay nodded rolling his eyes before jumping up and heading into the kitchen.

"So," Will said approaching the kitchen, "Have you been able to get through to Erin?" Women were still a touchy subject between the two, but Will had at least put it behind him. Jay shook his head silently, "Kinda moved on from that. Hadn't even tried since the night we went to the hospital. I lost track of my priorities, and don't worry I put the ring back in the safe." Jay was bitter about the situation, especially seeing Will get closer to Natalie. Will scoffed, "Jay…It wasn't about that, I couldn't care less what happens to the ring – for all it's worth we should just bloody well give it to Charlotte. I cared about you and that young girl in there who is lost. It's why I didn't bloody kill you for sleeping with Natalie, because I could see how worried Charlotte fucking was. But whatever Jay, woe is me. Move on – shit happens. You have a kid, a kid who fucking worships you and all you care about is everything you don't have." Will shouted grabbing his bag and stuffing his clean washing into it. Charlotte was up by that point – watching on helplessly. "Uncle Will?" She said alerting everyone to her. Will shook his head firmly pulling open the coat cupboard and yanking out his leather jacket. "I'll talk to you later sweetheart – but right now Dad and I are done." He said before slamming the front door closed.


	9. Chapter 9

"So first things first, tell me where the steering wheel is." Jay said carefully. She'd gotten her driver's permit a month ago on her birthday and this was the first time he was even letting her near the car.

Charlotte squinted at him in the sun as they stared at his car. "Um, is that a trick question?" She asked confused at his behaviour.

"If you can't tell me what the parts of the car are, I don't think you should even think about going near a car." Jay said stoically, shaking his head.

She rolled her eyes, "Dad, Uncle Will offered to teach me. Let him." Will was sitting on the apartment building's steps trying to stop laughing as he filmed the entire interaction. Jay glared at him before throwing the keys at his brother. "Fine, teach her. Let her roll the car, lucky she'll have a doctor sitting next to her guiding her through how to break her own neck." He spat stomping off.

Charlotte and Will smiled at each other as Will tossed her the keys in front of Jay as she unlocked it and climbed in the driver's seat. Jay just stood there, dumbfounded at what was going on. Will proceeded to take photos of his niece while they laughed at her father's reaction.

* * *

An hour later, they returned to the apartment, to see Jay sulking on the couch watching Keeping Up with the Kardashian's. "She's a natural!" Will beamed, sinking into the spot beside him. Jay ignored him, just turning the tv volume up higher. Charlotte watched on concerned before shrugging her shoulders and heading down to her bedroom.

"She's 16." Will said finally. "She has to learn to drive."

"She lives in a city with excellent public transport," Jay shrugged. "She doesn't HAVE to learn to drive."

Will rolled his eyes, "Okay. She doesn't technically have to but she's going to. And if we teach her she can be safe. She will know more than the average young driver." He was trying to reason with the overprotective dad.

"She took everything I said as fucking joke!" Jay snapped. "I have dragged too many dead teenage girls out of cars to just pretend that her driving should be this fun moment in our lives!"

Will sighed and nodded, "Okay, so maybe kids kill themselves because they can't drive well. If you don't want that to be your kid, teach her!" He patted Jay's shoulder before standing up. "And stop watching this crap, it's just sad."

* * *

Charlotte was sitting in her room typing away on her laptop, when her father came into her room. Looking up long enough to see who it was, she returned to her typing.

Jay laid down on her bed just staring at the ceiling. "I'm not buying you a car." He said drumming his fingers on his chest.

Charlotte looked down at her father, "Sure. Don't remember asking you for one, but no problem." She rolled her eyes continuing with what she was doing.

"And if I ever hear that you have gone half a mile over the speed limit, you will never drive again. I can promise you that." Jay said solemnly.

"Got it," Charlotte nodded. "Are we done yet?"

Jay shut her laptop not even bothering to check if it saved. "Do you know how scared I am?" He asked her, "Because right now you and my brother seem to think I am joking…"

Charlotte shrugged, "You've never given me a chance. I have never done anything that would give you the thought that I am less than capable of being a safe driver, other than being a girl I assume?"

Jay rolled his eyes this time and smiled. "Seriously? Pulling the sexism card." He laughed pulling her against his chest. He kissed her head several times as she just laid there against him.

* * *

It was Friday night in early October, and Jay was laid on the couch with a beer and the Real Housewives playing. Will walked in carrying his bag after getting off shift. "Again? You really are a middle-aged woman." He said and his brother shrugged turning his focus back to the tv.

Will looked around the apartment before stopping by the couch. "Where is my niece?" He asked confused. Every Friday night Jay and Charlotte watched tv and ate pizza together but tonight she was nowhere to be found.

"At a party." Jay seethed. Will raised his eyebrows in shock. "Don't look at me like that. I can be the cool dad when I want to be." Will nodded pretending to agree as Jay started on a tangent. "I mean, am I annoyed? Kinda. And is she too young to be at co-ed parties with teenage boys? Definitely." Jay swigged a large sip from his beer bottle. "But I'm choosing my battles. She's going to hate all of those immature boys with zero potential, and never want to go to another party." Will started to laugh but stopped himself when he realised Jay wasn't joking. "Oh, for sure." Will replied going to the kitchen to grab a beer.

* * *

It hit after 11:30, and both of them were sitting on the couch staring at the clock. After multiple calls and text messages without response, they were both officially worried. "What if she's dead?" Jay said suddenly and Will nodded contemplatively at the thought.

"Maybe." Will said nervously. "Or drunk." Jay saw red at the thought and shook his head.

"She better be dead." Jay said jumping off the couch and grabbing his keys before throwing Will his coat as they slammed out of the apartment.

They pulled up outside of the suburban house that was clearly full of partying teenagers. Both men sat staring at the front door as the music blared.

Jay finally spoke, "So do I storm in there and be all dramatic? Or do I play it cool?" Will shrugged before answering him. "I'm surprised you're not just going to go all crazy cop. Shut it down, do a search for a drugs."

Jay pondered this thought, "It's a good plan but no. Let's just play it cool dad. I'm just going to knock on the door and ask for daughter back." He climbed out of the car before Will could reply.

Jay knocked on the door and when ignored, he try to remain calm but hearing the noise and drunk teenagers just made him more angry.

He barged through the door and barely received a look from anyone as he sifted through the smoke to see masses of teens just sitting and making out. He finally saw her sitting on a bench surrounded by boys who were all laughing and drinking. He leant against the door frame with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed over his chest.

Charlotte looked up and immediately slid off the counter and followed him to the car without saying a word. Will just stared as she climbed into the backseat and Jay said nothing.


End file.
